


Keeping a secret

by AnnieNormie



Series: Hamilton Reincarnation AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr is in there the most of all them, Alexander cries, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Reincarnation, The title doesn't mean antying, a little group chat fic in the end, anyways to the tags, don't know what else to tag really, he cries because he thinks thomas will hate him for keeping it a secret, i literally chose some random thing from the story, if i need more tags tell me, not edited, probably, there are more characters but they aren't in there for long, will i regret this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieNormie/pseuds/AnnieNormie
Summary: Alexander has always known he was a reincarnate. He married Thomas, who he later found out to be Thomas Jefferson.Thomas finds out that Alexander knew for a while and gets angry. Before anything could happen they talk.Thomas invites Alexander to a reincarnation group chat where all the active people are people that he knew in his past life.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Hamilton Reincarnation AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Keeping a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning: I didn't read through the story once. So yeah. These are literally my first thoughts.

Alexander Hernandez had a secret. No one even suspected it. He was a reincarnate. That much wasn’t a shocker; a generous handful of people knew that already. The only secret is that he knew he was Alexander Hamilton in a past life. That same generous handful of people knew that also, but nobody knew that Alexander knew he was a reincarnate. He was special.

While everyone else lives their normal life, not knowing they were a reincarnate, until one day something triggers their memories, Alexander always knew who he was in his past life. While a theory he heard was that something triggered his memories at a very young age, he knows that it was not the case. He knows that he always remembered.

The issue comes in when his husband, Thomas Johnson – previously Thomas Jefferson, began going to meetings with other reincarnates and lying to him. Every Thursday he would go out to these meetings and not tell Alexander where he is going.

“Hey, Phil got a perfect score on his English test, I was thinking of taking him out for ice cream tomorrow after school, will you join us?” Alexander asked on a Wednesday night while the two were laying in bed. Thomas grabbed his hand.

“What time were you thinking of?” Thomas asked. Alexander nuzzled his face in Thomas’s neck with a thoughtful hum. After a moment he lifted his head to speak clearly.

“I was thinking about four. I have a very important meeting I cannot miss until three thirty,” Alexander explained before returning to nuzzle Thomas’s neck again. Thomas stopped breathing for a moment before he took a few deep breaths. 

“I’m sorry, I would love to celebrate with you two, but I have a meeting with a few people that I would feel bad for canceling,” Thomas said. He could feel the frown that Alexander produced. “II promise I’ll join you two next time.”

Alexander knows that Thomas isn’t cheating on him, but it certainly feels like he is. Keeping a secret, and not telling him who he is seeing. After a silent sigh he moved to lay on his back.

“Alright. Love you, night,” he said as he closed his eyes. Feeling Thomas’s eyes on him, he ignored him. He just wants to sleep.

The next day, after his meeting, he went to pick Philip up from the after-school program. They went to Philip’s favourite ice cream shop. Ice Cream 4 You. It prides itself on having four hundred different flavours of ice cream.

Once they got there, and they ordered their usual single waffle cone for Philip, and waffle bowl for Alexander, they sat down at their usual spot in the back corner.

“Papa, why isn’t dad here? You said he would come,” Philip asked. Alexander paused mid spoonful. 

“He has an important meeting going on about now. He really wanted to come, but he couldn’t cancel,” Alexander said, continuing to eat his ice cream. Philip tried to cross his arms without getting ice cream on his shirt, but decided to slouch in his chair pouting.

“You lied. What’s the meeting?” Philip asked, quickly licking the ice cream dripping onto the cone and his fingers. Alexander passed him a napkin. 

“You don’t need to save every drop of ice cream. Use the napkin, you don’t want to make a mess on the table.” Alexander said after Philip ignored the napkin. Philip continued to ignore the napkin, causing Alexander to sigh. “If you use the napkins, I’ll probably tell you who he’s meeting.”

Almost as if he said magic words Philip grabbed the napkins, wrapping one around the cone and using the other to wipe his hand. “There. Happy? Can you please tell me?”

“Alright Phil. It’s a secret between the two of us okay?” Alexander said. Phillip exaggerated his nodding as he sat up. When it’s a secret between the two of them it usually means that it’ll involve reincarnation. 

“I’m fairly certain that his meeting is with his reincarnation buddies,” Alexander nearly whispered. Phillip smiled. He loves hearing stories of reincarnation.

“So, you mean the group that if I didn’t push down my past life, I would be a part of?” Phillip asked, looking over Alexander’s shoulder. Alexander furrowed his brows before turning around. Behind him stood Thomas, frowning.

“Looks like dad found out. It’s not my fault so I’m not gonna apologise,” Philip said, not reading the mood, or trying to lighten it. Neither Alexander or Thomas made a comment about what he said.

It took less than hour for Phillip to be dropped at Aaron’s place and the two of them to make it to their house. The whole care ride was in silent. Phillip.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Thomas asked as soon as the front door closed. Alexander trudged into the living room and sat on the couch. Thomas following his every move.

“I was scared,” Alexander mumbled. He curled into a ball, hugging a pillow. Hiding his face in the pillow he allowed himself to tear up. 

“Why were you scared?” Thomas asked, sitting next to Alexander. He mumbled something inaudible. “What did you say? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I said, I was scared you would leave me. I really love you. I was thinking that you were cheating, I don’t even know why anymore. I read your messages one morning, and found out who you were. I was scared. Not about who you once were, but how you would react when you found out.”

“When I found out what?” Thomas asked, placing his hands-on top of Alexanders, lightly holding on. His prior feeling mute in comparison to his worry. Alexander never gets this way.

“I’m a reincarnate. I was working up my courage to tell you that, along who I am. When I found out who you were, I got scared. I’m sorry for invading your trust. If you want to leave, or want me to leave I’m okay with that.” Alexander said, pulling his hands away and hiding them on under the pillow.

“No, I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want to leave. Why did you get scared when you found out who I was? Who were you? That is if you are okay with telling me. I knew you back then, didn’t I?” Thomas asked, moving to run his hands through Alexander’s hair.

“Isn’t it obvious who I am? Alexander H. Born in the Caribbean. I was Alexander Hamilton. You were Thomas Jefferson. We were enemies back then. I don’t care about that now, but you might. I don’t want to take that chance.”

“I don’t care about that. It’s all in dead in the past, quite literally. They’re dead,” Thomas said not commenting on the small smile that formed on Alexander’s lips. 

“Hey, Phil isn’t home. Do you want to have an argument followed by hot angry passionate sex?” Alexander asked, looking up at Thomas. Thomas blinked for a second, thinking of an answer.

“I don’t mind, but we will have to continue this conversation later,” Thomas said, pulling Alexander up. “Now what do you want to argue about?”

“Are the Star Wars Stories, such as Rogue One and Solo Star Wars movies?” Alexander asked. Thomas perked up.

“No. They are part of the franchise, but not part of the Star Wars movies,” Thomas said, stating his stance. Alexander grinned.

“No, your wrong. They are Star Wars movies,” Alexander said, showing where he stands.

The next morning, they woke up an hour earlier than they normally do when their doorbell rang. Thomas groaned as he sat up. He quickly pulled his jeans from the prior night on before going to answer the door. Whoever it was will get a stern talking to.

When he opened the door, he saw Phillip and Aaron there. Before anybody could say anything, Alexander walked downstairs, wearing nothing but his bathrobe.  
“Ew. Did you two do grown up bonding?” Phillip asked covering his eyes. Aaron sighed, rubbing his temples.

“Now that you two are no longer angry at each other, and Phillip is home, I’m headed to work. Sorry for waking you two up, but I have to go. I’m going out of town for the weekend,” Aaron said as he turned around and walked to his car.

“I’m going to change real quick then make you breakfast Phil. I’m sorry for yesterday. Maybe we can do something later as an apology.” Alexander said. Before he could turn to walk upstairs, Thomas stopped him with a kiss. 

That night, after Phillip was asleep, Thomas and Alexander where cuddling in their bed.

“Hey, you know the group chat I’m part of? Well, would you like to join? It’s filled with reincarnates from our old time,” Thomas said, grabbing his phone, but not turning it on. Cuddling was a phone-free session.

“I mean, why not? How many of them do I know? Or how many do you think I would know?” Alexander asked, grabbing his phone too.

“I mean, practically all of us went to the same college, surprisingly,” Thomas said, dodging the question. Alexander decided not to comment on that.

“Want to send me the link, or whatever needs to be done?” Alexander asked, unlocking his phone. Thomas hummed.

“I need to get admin approval. It’s on Discord by the way. You still have yours?” Thomas said. Alexander bit his lip as he looked through his pages of apps. 

“Yes, I do. And I just realised I don’t delete any of my apps. Half of these I don’t need anymore,” Alexander said, as he waited for Thomas to send him the link. 

The two laid there in near silence. The only sound being Thomas typing on his phone every few seconds.

It was a few minutes later when Alexander was sent the link to join. After joining he was brought to a page where he was to introduce himself.

_Name in past lifetime:  
Name in this lifetime (optional):  
Age (optional):  
Reason for joining (optional):  
Cause of remembrance (optional): _

_Alexander Hamilton  
Alexander Hernandez  
36 years old  
My husband is here and told me about it. I would like to get to know everyone here _

Alexander sent the message and turned off his phone moving to talk to Thomas about Phillip.

“So, do you know who he was back then? I know that he pushes his previous life down, but you two obviously knew of each other, so I was wondering,” Thomas said, holding Alexander’s hands.

“Yes, I do know who he once was. As much as I would love to tell you, but I don’t want to do it without Phil’s permission,” Alexander said moving to trace invisible lines on Thomas’s hands.

“I know. Do you think he’ll ever tell me?” Thomas asked. Alexander turned to face him.

“I think he will. It’s just the way he died. It’s too much for an eleven-year-old,” Alexander said. “Every time he thinks about his past life, he remembers the way he died first. He breaks down. I don’t like seeing him like that.”

“Alright, I’m willing to wait until he’s ready,” Thomas said as he kissed Alexander’s forehead.

The next morning Alexander woke up before Thomas. He laid in bed scrolling through his notifications. When he got to the bottom, he saw nearly fifty discord notifications. As he scrolled through the introductions, he noticed that almost everyone in there were people he knew in his past life.

There was the Admin; George Washington (George Williams in this life).

The mods, Thomas Jefferson (his husband Thomas Johnson), and Angelica Schuyler Church (Angelica Smith)

The most active members – John Laurens (John Lewis), Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton (Elizabeth Smith), Margarita “Peggy” Schuyler (Margaret “Maggy” Smith), Hercules Mulligan (Hercules Miller), James Maddison (James Miller), Lafayette (Gilbert Laurent), Maria Reynolds (Maria Robinson) and Aaron Burr (Aaron Brown).

There are more people in the chat, but not as active, and Alexander doesn’t know half of them. With him there are thirty people in total in the chat. Once he was caught up on who everyone was, he read through the messages.

T. Jefferson: alex probably wont be on till tomorrow morning. we dont go on our phones at night  
G. Washington: It’s alright Thomas. Welcome Alexander Hamilton. When you see this do you think you can tell me what you prefer to be called. eg. Alexander, Hamilton, Hernandez, etc.  
J. Laurens: welcome Alexander!  
A. Church: Welcome Alexander Hamilton/Hernandez. If you need any help feel free to ask @T. Jefferson, @G. Washington, or myself. If you need technical help go to Thomas or myself, Washington is pretty tech illiterate.  
Peggy Schuyler: hey!!! its sooo good to see you again!!!!  
A. Burr: Congratulations, and welcome!  
Lafayette: bonjour alexander!  
Lafayette: burr what do you mean by congradulations???  
A. Burr: I know them irl and they had a fight or something so their son was left with me.  
H. Mulligan: that doesnt answer anything  
H. Mulligan: welcome alexander!!!! btw  
J. Maddison: Why’d they leave their son w/ you? I live closer to them, I’m literally their neighbour! You live like 10 miles away?!?  
J. Maddison: Welcome to the chat you’ll regret joining for the rest of your life Alex!  
A. Church: Please take any arguments or private conversations to the DM’s.  
A. Burr: Sorry  
J Maddison: Sorry Angelica

When Alexander read this, he quietly snorted. He didn’t expect any less than Angelica. Taking a quick glance, he noticed Aaron, nor James, were part of the conversation. They must have messaged each other privately.

J. Laurens: do any of you know why eliza hasnt welcomed alexander yet?? shes usually 1 of the 1st to welcome people  
J. Laurens: come to think of it maria hasn’t shown up either  
Peggy Schuyler: idk bout eliza, but maria has a date, and left her phone at home.  
Peggy Schuyler: its her first date since before she dropped out to live w/ her abusive ex  
Peggy Schuyler: oops. i forgot that alexander probably doesnt know and maria might not want him to know…  
H. Mulligan: sigh  
H. Mulligan: why’d you say soo much. idk bout your sis but i know i like my privacy  
A. Church: Peggy, you should know to not tell people’s secrets. How many times have we had this conversation?  
Peggy Schuyler: i’m sorry angel. ill apologise to when she gets home.  
A. Church: Anyways, about Eliza, she texted me that she’s on a date and doesn’t wanted me to welcome anyone if they show up.  
A. Church: On behalf of my old sister, welcome Alexander! She’ll probably show up later to welcome you  
Peggy Schuyler: g2g. maria came home. Probably logging off for the night too  
Peggy Schuyler: night yall  
G. Washington: I’m sorry for missing all of your messages. Martha needed to use the computer to find a recipe that she heard from her friends about overnight oats, or something akin to that.  
Lafayette: ooh! if its good please send it! i’m looking for some new recipes  
G. Washington: I’m certain if I tell her that you would like to try it, she’ll gladly make you some for tomorrow. Would you like to come over tomorrow morning and have breakfast with us?  
Lafayette: i would be honoured George  
G. Washington: I have messaged you a time that would work well with the two of us. Please message back.  
Lafayette: you dont have to message that in the group. i always see your messages.

Alexander paused for a moment to smile. Lafayette and Washington always had a great relationship in their past lives. He and Alexander once talked about how they felt like Washington’s sons. Alexander hating it, Lafayette disagreeing but not saying anything. He missed them.

H. Mulligan: dang. this is surprisingly boring  
J. Laurens: i managed to score a few tics to hamilton in nyc  
H. Mulligan: ooh! who’re you going with???  
J. Laurens: i was thinking of giving them to alexander as a welcome gift  
J. Laurens: thougths??  
H. Mulligan: i love the irony. in the wise words of the nike slogan. just do it.  
A. Church: If you want to I won’t stop you. I think it would be a good gift.  
J. Laurens: alright. will do. It’s late. goodnight yall  
H. Mulligan: night  
A. Church: Goodnight

After reading all of that Alexander couldn’t help but grin. He was going to love being a part of this chat. After struggling to free his second arm from Thomas’s grasp, he started to write his first message to the group.

A. Hamilton: Thank you all for your warm welcomes! Please call me Alexander unless otherwise stated.  
A. Hamilton: After reading all your messages from last night I feel like I will like this chat and won’t regret it

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda used the tags as a note. Oh well. This isn't part of the main Hamilton Reincarnation AU which I will write later, and will give it a different name. I was thinking of ways that Alexander remembers his past and I thought of one where he knew all along... This kinda came from that.
> 
> Anyways, if I missed a tag, or if you have any way to improve the title/summery feel free to tell/suggest it to me. I apparently suck at tagging.
> 
> Also, about Philip and the ice cream. That is me basically. I would always try to lick up all the ice cream (even if it melted and was gliding to my elbow. I think my mom would give me napkins, but I wouldn't use it. I did that until, like, middle school. I was older than he was when I stopped trying to save ALL the ice cream, so yeah. That's where that came from.
> 
> Edit: If you do comment, I will try to reply, but I'm shy just to let you know. I may not always respond, but I do read it and love and appreciate every comment.  
> I also forgot to finish the summery before posting, oops. didn't realise I did that.


End file.
